


In the back of a cop car

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Run baby run (Never look back) [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abused Harry Osborn, Artist Harry Osborn, Asthmatic Peter Parker, Banter, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bullying, Child Abuse, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Flirting, Foster Kid Peter Parker, Gay Harry Osborn, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-powered AU, Norman Osborn is an asshole, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Photographer Peter Parker, Pre-Parksborn, Pre-Relationship, Protective Harry Osborn, Smoking, Strangers to Friends, cute and cuddly boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: "Um I'm Harry," the blond said, being the first one to snap out of it and holding out his hand, “Harry Osborn.”"Oh um I'm Peter," the brunet replied with a shy smile, shaking Harry's hand, “Peter Parker.”Harry Osborn, beaten and abused by someone who’s supposed to love him, often drives his truck to the airport so he can watch the planes take off, waiting for the day he turns eighteen so he can get on one and leave.Peter Parker, bullied, broken, and forgotten foster kid, dreams of getting out and leaving all this shit behind him, waiting for the day he can take his passport, get on a plane, and never look back.A bad day and a fateful night is all it takes to bring these two broken souls together.Two boys who never met, meet up and find themselves sharing a common goal.And a ride in the back of a cop car.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Series: Run baby run (Never look back) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	In the back of a cop car

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna make this part of a trilogy but I'll see how it goes first 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, comments and kudos much appreciated x

Harry sat on the tailgate of his truck and took a long drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out as the night air sent a shiver through him. The teen pulled the blanket tighter around himself and scrubbed roughly at his eyes before looking to his left.  
The airport stood a good few feet away and the teen watched as one of the planes headed down the runway away from him and took off. Sighing Harry considered grabbing his passport from his glove box when a vibration in his pocket made him jump.  
Pulling his phone out Harry growled when he saw the caller I.D.  
Norman.  
Did the bastard really think he’d answer?  
Harry felt angry tears burn in his eyes as he remembered what happened an hour ago.  
~~  
Harry was at his desk and had just finished his homework for the evening when there was a soft knocking on his door.  
“Come in,” he called, looking up to see his butler.  
“Mater Osborn, your father is requesting your presence in his study,” the man said.  
“Thank you Bernard,” Harry said, watching as the man nodded his head and left.  
The teen waited until the man’s footsteps had faded down the hall before he made a move.  
This wasn’t going to end well.  
Harry took a deep breath to steel himself as he headed towards the man’s study, taking note of how dull the hallways seemed. Since his mom had died a veil seemed to fall over the house. It was almost as though his Mom passing had taken all the light and warmth from the place. Before her paintings had adorned the hallways and during the day her music and singing could be heard, something that had always made Harry incredibly happy and feel lighter than air.  
Now though the hallways were plain, the only music in the house came through Harry’s headphones and the only colour came from his hidden sketchbooks.  
Crap had his Dad found them?  
Is that why he wanted to see Harry?  
No get a grip Harry told himself, he has no idea they even exist.  
The teen shook the thought away when he found himself in front of his Dad’s study. Taking a deep breath he knocked. 

“Come,” Norman answered in a monotone voice, making a shiver run down Harry’s spine.  
The blond stepped inside the study and saw his Dad sitting behind his desk, looking over some kind of document.  
The desk lamp being the only source of light.  
“You wanted to see me?” Harry asked softly after a few seconds.  
“Yes,” Norman said as he placed his pen down and steepled his fingers.  
He lifted his eyes to look at Harry, his gaze pinning him to the spot.  
Like a predator stalking its prey.  
“I got a call from the school today,” the man started as he stood, walking round, and leaning back against his desk, “your grades are slipping in Business Studies. Yet rising in Art and Music. Why is that?”  
The teen knew the man knew the answer but wanted him to say it out loud.  
He didn’t rise to the bait.  
Norman sighed and ran a hand down his face, crossing his arms before speaking again.  
“I accepted your sexuality,” he started and Harry almost scoffed, the man didn’t accept shit, “and this is how you repay me by wasting your time in Art and Music.”  
“Mom did Art and Music,” Harry told him, voice softer than he wanted it to be.  
“And look where that got her,” Norman snapped causing his son to flinch.  
The man sighed before pushing off his desk and took a step towards Harry, gently cupping the teens cheek.  
Harry froze, not trusting the seemingly gentle touch.  
“You have her eyes you know, turquoise,” Norman said softly, corner of his mouth twitching. 

Harry’s snapped to the side as a sting spread across his cheek.  
“That’s for your grades,” Norman told him, a warning tone to his voice, “you better turn them around.”  
“Asshole,” Harry whispered and his Dad’s eyes darkened.  
The teen fell to the floor with a harder slap on his cheek before he was pushed onto his back with a foot on his chest. Harry grabbed the foot and tried to push it off but it was no use. Looking up the young blond saw his Dad glowering down at him.  
His eyes were cold and Harry’s breath caught in his throat.  
“Don’t you ever disrespect me again you little shit,” the man growled, stomping his foot down and making Harry cry out.  
“Fuck you,” the teen ground out.  
Norman’s eyes flashed dangerously as his eyes darkened even further. He reached down and pulled Harry up by his hair, slamming his back against the wall with a hand around his neck. The teen’s hands instinctively grabbed his wrist.  
“You’re lucky I don’t send you off to military school,” the man growled.  
“Do it,” Harry smirked, “I dare you.”  
His head bounced off the wall as he was slammed against it again.  
“You watch your mouth boy,” Norman warned, face inches from his son’s.  
“That all you got asshole?” 

With a cry of rage Norman threw Harry into his desk causing him to hit his head, a kick to the chest and face left the teen gasping. Norman gripped his hair and pulled him up enough so their face were inches apart.  
Norman tutted when he saw the state of Harry’s face.  
“You’re a pathetic excuse for a son.”  
“And you’re a shit father,” Harry panted out.  
With an almost animalistic growl Norman threw Harry against the door before hauling him up again and throwing him out and against the wall opposite his study. Harry looked up to see the silhouette of the man he had to call his Dad in the doorway before the door was slammed.  
The teen sighed before painfully rolling up onto his hands and knees, pausing to take some wheezy breaths as pain exploded across his face.  
That man really was an asshole.  
Gently pushing himself to his knees Harry used to the wall to brace himself and slowly pull himself to standing. With one last glare at the closed door the teen made his way to his room with a hand under his nose to try and staunch the blood. 

Harry stumbled to his en-suite and gripped the side of the sink, taking in his appearance in the mirror. He had blood on his face and shirt from his nose, a split lip, a bruise forming across his nose under his eyes and faint fingerprint marks on his neck. Painfully lifting his shirt up the blond saw the bruise forming on his ribs. He dropped his shirt with a sigh before pulling out his first aid kit.  
He cleaned up the blood from his nose and lip before making sure his nose wasn’t broken.  
Luckily it was just bruised.  
The blond then put some cream on his bruises before changing his shirt and pulling on his hoodie. He grabbed his phone, keys and hidden lighter shoving them in his pockets before heading to his window and climbing out, using the climbing ivy to get down to the ground. The teen had to take a moment to breath as s jar went through his chest when he landed on his feet.  
Harry then went over to his truck and turned the key.  
“That’s my girl,” he smiled when she purred to life.  
Without wasting another second he pulled out the driveway and sped off, not relaxing until the house disappeared in his rear-view. Letting out a heavy sigh Harry kept driving until he found the break in a familiar chain link fence and drove through. 

The blond parked on the grass bank and killed the engine before reaching over to the glove box. His hand hovered over his passport for a moment before he grabbed his cigarettes and headed to the bed of his truck.  
~~  
Bastard, Harry thought before the vibrating of his phone bought him back to reality. The teen looked at the caller ID and felt anger fill him.  
In a burst of rage he stood on the tailgate and threw his phone as hard as he could with a yell. The teen watched as the phone disappeared in the grass and smiled at the satisfaction it brought him. Sitting back down Harry put out what was left of his cigarette and thought about leaving when the snapping of a stick had his head snapping to the right.  
His gaze locked with someone else just a few feet away.  
~~  
Peter gasped harshly as he slowed to a stop and braced a hand against the nearest tree, using his other hand to fish out his inhaler and take a couple of puffs. Once he was breathing normally the teen leant back against the tree.  
Today had just been one thing after another, beating him down more and more.  
With a sigh the brunet pressed his hands into his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears that threatened to escape.  
Don’t cry, he told himself, don’t give them that satisfaction.  
After a few moments Peter let his hands drop and blinked his eyes clear. With heavy sigh the teen let his head fall against the tree with a gentle thunk, a vibration in his pocket made him jump. Pulling the phone from his pocket the teen stared at the caller ID.  
Mj.  
He felt his grip tighten on the device.  
After everything that had happened today she was calling him thinking he'd answer.  
The teen felt his sadness build as his memories came flooding back.  
~~  
Peter stood at the sink washing his hands, only to freeze when heard Brads voice.  
"Oh look boys, it's everyone's favourite Forster freak," the boy laughed as he walked over to where Peter stood, "or as I like to call him the heterochromia weirdo that no-one wants."  
Peter looked up at that to see Brad make an exaggerated pout in the mirror, his two friends snickering behind him.  
"Isn't that right Petey," Brad cooed mockingly, his eyes catching Peter's, "no-one wants a kid with one brown eye and one blue eye. Especially not when it's you."  
"Fuck you Brad," the words were out of his mouth before the teen could even register them.  
Once he realised what he said he looked at the reflection of Brad with wide eyes, the other teens face had darkened and his eyes glinted dangerously. Before the brunet knew what was happing his head was smashed into the mirror.  
Peter felt it slice his forehead and brow, smaller shards leaving a tickle of a cuts on his cheek. Brad, who had a hold on Peter's hair, dragged him to the nearest toilet. Ignoring his friends the other teen pushed Peter's head in and flushed.  
Peter squirmed and struggled as he tried to get out of Brads grip, he needed air and to get out the bathroom. His head was brought up and the brunet just managed to suck in a breath before he was dunked again. Brad pulled his head back again and put his face close to Peter's.  
"Call me an asshole again," Brad growled, making Peter hold back a whimper, "and I promise I'll do much worse than smash your head into a mirror and almost drown you."  
With that Brad dunked Peter again and flushed, holding him there until it was over. He pulled him back once more and let the brunet fall to the floor before exiting the bathroom with his friends.  
Peter waited until they left before rolling to his knees and throwing up the water he'd managed to ingest.

After five minutes Peter was done and headed to the nurse’s office.  
The nurse was a woman in her mid-thirties who was excellent at her job and treated all students and teachers equally.  
Upon seeing Peter she gasped and dashed over.  
"Honey what on Earth happened?" She asked as she led him to one of the beds, "why is your shirt all wet?"  
"Swirlies," Peter answered in a cough, sitting on the bed as she walked off.  
The woman was back momentarily with a towel and clean shirt, Peter stripping his wet shirt to dry himself and put the new one on. The nurse put his wet one in a plastic bag before taking the towel and gently rubbing his hair dry. The teen found the motion soothing and let the tension go from his shoulders.  
Once done she suggested he get his lungs checked for water at the hospital just to be safe, she then grabbed a first aid kit and tended to the cuts on his face.  
In the end the teen had a cut about his right eyebrow, one by his hairline and little wispy ones on his cheek.  
"There we go," the nurse said softly once they were cleaned and had small plasters on.  
“Thank you,” Peter whispered with a small smile.  
“Welcome sweetie,” she smiled, “want me to call your parents?”  
“Yes please,” Peter said mentally correcting her.  
They weren’t his parents; they were his guardians. Like Brad said he was a foster kid.  
“Your Dad is on his way,” the nurse spoke pulling Peter back to reality.  
“Thanks,” the teen smiled, laying down and curling up on the bed. 

Half an hour later Peter and his foster Dad, Rick, returned home. Peter liked Rick. He was a kind man in his mid-thirties with black hair and blue eyes. He was also the only one who seemed to give a damn about the brunet.  
On the way home he'd taken Peter to the hospital to get his lungs checked. They'd been checked thoroughly and declared clear. The teen had spent the car ride home looking out the window, Rick playing his music softly in the background.  
Once the two were home Rick and Peter walked in and were met by Susan. Peter's foster mom and Rick's girlfriend.  
She was a little older than Rick and had blonde hair and blue eyes. She walked over to Peter and gently cupped his chin, tutting at the sight of the cuts before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.  
"Go do your homework," she told him softly, “your sister will be home soon."  
With a nod the teen headed upstairs.

Peter took a nice hot shower and washed his hair and body at least three times, brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth out twice before he felt clean. He then changed into a t-shirt and comfy, lazy jeans before drying his hair with the towel.  
Now feeling more human Peter sat at his desk and pulled his homework out.  
The brunet breezed through his homework in ten minutes and had just sat on his bed to read when his phone rang.  
Seeing the caller ID made him smile.  
Mj.  
"Hey," Peter answered with a smile.  
"We need to talk," Mj told him bluntly.  
"Ok, what's up?" Peter said worried something had happened.  
"I'm breaking up with you," she told him.  
The brunet felt his world screech to a halt.  
"What? Wh-why?" He asked.  
"I just don't love you; I mean I do love you I'm just not IN love with you," Mj explained, "I mean you understand right? Plus this gives us both a chance to explore and see other people right?"  
Peter didn't say anything. How the fuck could she sound so happy about that.  
Tears welled in his eyes before he could stop them, a mix of anger and hurt rising up and spilling over.  
"Peter? You still there?"  
"I gotta go," Peter whispered.  
He hung up and let his phone fall to the floor.  
Tears started falling and a sob escaped before Peter could stop it. After that the tears and sobs kept coming, the sadness and anger from what Mj had told him mixing with what Brad did to him. Peter put a hand in front of his mouth to try and muffle the cries.  
It didn’t work.  
Just then Peter felt arms wrap around him and hold him close. Knowing it was Rick the teen turned his face into the man’s chest and gripped his shirt, letting himself cry into his shoulder.  
Rick simply held Peter and rocked him gently. 

After what felt like forever Peter’s cries soon died down to sniffles and the occasional wheezing hiccup. Rick reached into his pocket where he kept Peter’s spare inhaler and got the teen to take a couple of puffs before he spoke.  
“You wanna talk about it?” The man asked softly, Peter shaking his head with a small whimper, “okay, okay.”  
Peter didn't know how long they sat there, Rick never once letting him go, but Susan soon called that food was ready.  
Rick kissed the top of Peter's head and the two of them headed downstairs.  
“Why are your eyes red?” Abigail, a teen who looked just like her mom, asked as she and Peter sat opposite one another.  
“Leave it Abigail,” Rick said softly as he sat at the head of the table, Susan sitting at the other end with a smile.  
“So how was school Abigail?” Susan asked as they all started to eat.  
“I aced my Spanish test and Bradly asked me out for coffee on Saturday,” Abigail smiled.  
“That’s great hunny,” Susan smiled, “How was your day Peter?”  
The teen couldn’t help but shrink back a little when he answered, his voice a little rough from all the earlier tears.  
“I uh I got bullied…by Brad.”  
“Brad,” Susan asked in disbelief, “but he’s such a lovely child.”  
“He smashed my head into the bathroom mirror today and gave me three swirlies, which made me throw up and have to get my lungs checked at the hospital,” Peter explained doing his best to keep his voice level.  
“Oh Peter stop, now what’s going on with you and that wonderful girlfriend of yours Mj?”  
His foster mom always did this, defending the bully and kicking the underdog.  
“She broke up with me,” the teen snapped, “said she wasn’t IN love with me anymore.”  
“Oh don’t worry I’m sure it’s a misunderstanding.”  
“For god’s sake Susan,” Rick snapped, “stop making excuses and actually listen to what Peter’s saying.”  
“I won’t listen to his tall tales Rick,” Susan retorted.  
“Look at the cuts on his face, does that look like he’s telling a tall tale to you?”  
Peter’s eyes flicked between them as they argued, his anxiety starting to sky rocket, before locking with Abigail’s. The girl looked a little annoyed but Peter didn’t know or really care who she was annoyed at. She looked between the arguing couple once before motioning her head to the door slightly, Peter took it as his cue to leave and bolted upstairs to his bedroom. Peter closed his door and leant his forehead against it as he took a few moments to come down from his panic attack.  
Once his breathing was back to normal the teen pushed off the door and pulled on his hoodie. He picked up his phone and inhaler before pulling his shoes on, he then went to his window and climbed out.  
The teen used the tree just outside his window to get down to ground level. He looked back at the house before he took off down the drive and disappeared into the darkness, feeling his stress and anxiety melt away the further he got from the house.

An hour and a half later Peter came to a familiar chain link fence and climbed up and over. His breaths got wheezy as he entered the small, wooded area a few feet away from the airport.  
~~  
His phone vibrating brought Peter back to reality. Looking down he couldn't help but smile slightly at the message.  
Stay safe and come home soon bud - Rick  
The smile fell again as a call from Mj came through. Peter felt his emotions bubble up  
and boil over.  
She hurt him and now she wanted to talk?  
The brunet squeezed the phone slightly as sadness turned to anger before he threw it with an intelligible shout. He stood there breathing heavily for a few moments before a smile made its way onto his face once more.  
Throwing his phone had felt good.  
Really good.  
The teen made his way further through the wooded area until he came to the tree line and froze.

A few feet away he saw a truck with someone standing on the tailgate and throwing something in rage. As they sat back down Peter took a step back.  
A branch snapped beneath his foot and his eyes locked with the other person.  
~~  
The two boys stayed still staring at one another for a few seconds, shocked there was someone else out where they were.  
“Hey,” Harry called, “you okay over there?” Harry called, not really worrying if the other was dangerous.  
At this point Harry didn’t really care.  
Peter went to nod before shaking his head. He didn’t even know this person so he figured he could be honest.  
“You wanna talk about it?” Harry called.  
Peter went to take a step forward before pausing momentarily.  
Oh fuck it he thought.  
“Are you gonna kill me?” Peter asked jokingly making Harry chuckle.  
“I promise I won’t,” Harry called back with a smile, hopping down off the tailgate as Peter walked over.  
Their eyes locked and Harry felt his world stop.  
Stood in front of him was a gorgeous brunet but what really caught Harry’s attention were his eyes.  
His right eye was an ocean blue that Harry would happily drown in. The other was a liquid brown, almost gold, that seemed to go on forever.  
Peter was equally stunned by Harry’s eyes.  
They were a turquoise green, the left one a little lighter than the right. They looked the colour clear sea glass and like they went on forever. It was a place Peter wouldn't mind hiding and getting lost in.  
"Um I'm Harry," the blond said, being the first one to snap out of it and holding out his hand, “Harry Osborn.”  
"Oh um I'm Peter," the brunet replied with a shy smile, shaking Harry's hand, “Peter Parker.”  
"Hey you uh wanna sit up on the tailgate?" Harry asked.  
"Sure," Peter nodded.  
"Lemme help you," Harry said reaching for his hips, pausing last second, "Can I?"  
Peter nodded and let Harry grip his hips and help him sit up on the tailgate.  
With a smile he hopped back up himself and wrapped a blanket around Peter's shoulders.  
"There, nice and warm," he smiled.  
"Thanks," Peter giggled, watching shyly as Harry tucked a blanket around his own shoulders.  
“Cigarette?” Harry asked, offering the pack to Peter, “you look like you could use one.”  
“No thanks, Asthma,” Peter replied and Harry nodded in understanding, slipping the packet back into his pocket, “but you can have one if you want.”  
“And give a cutie like you an Asthma attack? Hell no,” Harry replied, making Peter blush and smile shyly.  
“I mean you could always give me mouth to mouth to help,” Peter said making them both chuckle. 

As their chuckles died down the two looked to the runway and watched as a plane took off into the night sky, Harry being the first to break the silence after it disappeared.  
“God I wish I was on that plane.”  
“How come?” Peter asked, pulling his knees up and hugging them.  
Harry let out a sigh and kept his gaze forward.  
“My Dad is an asshole. An abusive and very cruel asshole,” he began, “He wasn’t always like that but ever since mom died…I think he blames himself and takes all his frustration out on me.”  
He was silent for a few moments as he took a few breaths to steady himself, his voice coming out in a whisper.  
“Today was the worst he’s ever been.”  
The blond sighed again and scrubbed at his eyes in frustration.  
“I only made it worse by standing up to him, which was just plain stupid.”  
“It doesn’t sound stupid,” Peter said softly, Harry turning to look at him, “you standing up for yourself isn’t stupid, it’s awesome.”  
“Thanks Peter,” Harry said with a soft smile, receiving a shy one in response.  
The blond sniffed and wiped away the tears welling in his eyes at the kind words Peter said. No-one had ever said he was awesome or that standing up for himself wasn’t stupid. At school no-one really talked to him and most of the teachers thought he was a know it all or gave him special treatment, all because of his last name.  
Osborn.  
God he hated it.  
“..arry,” A voice said, pulling him back to reality, “Harry Osborn, you still with me?” Peter asked.  
Oh.  
Harry like when Peter said his name.  
“Yeah I’m still with you,” he answered with a small smile, only to have it drop when he saw the cuts on Peter’s face.  
The blond reached out and rest his hand on the side of Peter’s head, thumb ghosting over the cut on his brow and forehead.  
“Who did this to you?” He whispered.  
Peter looked away shyly voice soft as he told him.  
“My bully at school, he smashed my head into the mirror and gave me three swirlies.”  
“What? Why?” Harry could feel the anger building inside him, he’d known Peter all of a few minutes and already wanted to kill anyone who dared hurt him.  
“Cause I’m a foster kid with heterochromia,” the brunet said, looking back at Harry with tears in his eyes, “then the girl I was with broke up with me cause she wasn’t IN love with me anymore.”  
“Oh Peter, I’m so sorry,” Harry said softly, gently pulling the teen into a hug.  
Peter melted into the warmth and sobbed quietly into his shoulder.  
Harry simply held him.  
After a few minutes Peter’s sobs died down to sniffles and the occasional hiccup but he didn’t move from Harry’s arms. It was warm and felt safe here and Peter couldn’t help but burrow into the warmth a little, Harry reciprocating by holding him closer and a little tighter. The two stayed like that until Peter’s breathing was calm and the brunet sniffed before reluctantly pulling away.  
Harry used his hoodie sleeves to gently wipe away Peter’s tears making the brunet smile.  
“Thanks,” he whispered.  
“Hey, don’t mention it,” Harry smiled back at him, gently stroking his cheek before pulling back to wrap the blanket tighter around Peter’s shoulders.  
The brunet felt a blush rise on his cheeks when Harry gently brushed some hair from his forehead. 

After staring at one another and smiling like idiots for a couple of minutes Harry cleared his throat before he spoke.  
“So Peter Parker, what do you like to do for fun?”  
“I like doing photography,” Peter told him with a happy smile, “I’m actually saving up for a new camera for college. Then after that I’ll find my passport and go traveling.”  
“When do you go to college?” Harry asked.  
“A couple years,” the brunet replied, “you?”  
“Oh, I’m not going to college,” Harry replied, seeing a flash of something he couldn’t place in Peter’s eyes.  
“What will you do then?” Peter asked tilting his head to the side.  
Harry couldn’t help but think he looked like a confused puppy and the thought made him smile, the urge to protect the boy flared up a second later. The blond did appreciate that Peter didn’t give him a lecture about going to college though.  
“As soon as I turn eighteen I’m packing my things and getting on a plane,” he said as he looked over to the airport, “go somewhere far away from here and live there.”  
“How will you pay for things?” The brunet asked with genuine curiosity.  
“My art and music,” Harry told him happily, looking back to see excitement in Peter’s eyes, “you could come with me.”  
“What?” Peter asked, a little shocked at the statement.  
“I mean – if you want to,” Harry said a little shyly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  
Peter took a moment to answer.  
Here was this complete stranger, who he felt like he’d known his whole life, saying he could get on a plane with him and get away from here. Away from all the bullshit the two were going through.  
“I’d love too,” Peter said with a smile.  
Harry smiled back and their eyes locked.  
“You’re eyes are beautiful,” Harry whispered.  
“So are yours,” Peter whispered back.  
Before they knew it both it both boys were lost in coloured orbs and slowly leaning in.  
Just then blue and red light flashed across their face followed by a short ‘whoop, whoop,’ sound.  
“Aw shit,” Harry mumbled both boys looked in front of them to see the cops pulling up.  
“Let’s make a run for it,” Peter said turning to look back at Harry, “It’ll make one hell of a good story.”  
Excitement was written all over Peter’s face and Harry saw the freedom in his eyes reflected by the blue lights, a smile formed on his own face and mirrored Peter’s as he jumped off the tailgate. 

The blond had just helped Peter off when he felt a hand land on his shoulder and his hands were cuffed behind his back. The man who cuffed Harry looked to be about thirty with dark hair and dark eyes.  
An older, scarier looking man came over and cuffed Peter.  
“Wait what did we do?” Peter asked innocently as they were led to one of the cars, Harry looked down to hide then smile on his face.  
“You’re trespassing,” the older man grunted, there’s a sign.”  
“Sorry officer we didn’t see a sign, honest. We just thought it was a normal field. All we wanted to do was hang out, surely you can let us off the hook just this once?”  
The officer wasn’t falling for the sweet talk but Harry was.  
Damn he was already gone.  
Harry let the officer who had him put him in the car on the right and close the door, Peter put in on the left.  
“Wait,” Peter said as the policeman went to close his door.  
“What?” The man asked with an annoyed huff.  
“Do you have a light?” The brunet asked giving him a smile, Harry couldn’t help but burst out laughing.  
The man growled and slammed the door causing the laughter to stop.  
Until the boys looked at one another and burst out laughing again. 

No-one spoke as they drove to the police station, the silence only broken by the soft playing of the radio. Harry and Peter sat in the back silently only to shift occasionally as the cuffs pinched.  
At the station the officers who put them in the car took them out, walking the two into the station and to separate rooms for some questions.  
The officer that took Peter in took off his cuffs and left the room, only for a woman to come in after. She looked middle-aged, with brown hair and warm brown eyes. She sat at the table in front of Peter and gave him a kind smile.  
“Hello, my name is Detective Angel and I don’t want you to worry, I just need to take a few details from you okay?”  
Peter simply nodded in response but all he wanted was to get back to Harry, the blond made him feel safe and protected. Right now Peter felt anything but that.  
He was pulled back to reality when Angel asked for his name and answered every question after that.  
“Okay and that’s all the information we need. I just have one more question for you Peter,” Angel said as she looked at him, “you gave you the cuts on your face?”  
“It wasn’t Harry if that’s what your trying to say,” Peter immediately responded, not liking the tone she used, “it was a bully at school.”  
Angel gave him a look like she didn’t believe him but dropped the subject at the glare he gave her. After letting him go to the bathroom Peter was taken to a holding cell, the door clanging closed behind him.  
The officer that took Harry removed his cuffs and walked out of the room as Detective Angel walked in and sat opposite him.  
“Hello, my name is Detective Angel and I’m just her to ask you a few questions.”  
“Fine,” Harry answered, just wanting to get back to Peter. He’d only known the teen for a couple of hours but he felt protective of him but also more himself then he’d ever felt before. The blond gave himself a soft smile before he tuned back into what the detective was saying and answered her questions.  
“Okay, now I just need you to fill in your licence details,” Angel said handing the form and pen over to Harry, the teen starting to fill it in and feeling her eyes on him.  
“Can I help you?” He asked as he looked up and handed the paper back.  
“Who gave you the bruises Harry?”  
“The bastard I have to call my Dad,” Harry said as he leant back with his arms crossed.  
Angel narrowed her eyes but let the subject drop.  
Harry then used the bathroom before being put in a holding cell and the door clanging behind him.

The blond let out a sigh and smiled when he got an armful of Peter.  
“You okay?” He asked, hugging Peter close and feeling him nod into his shoulder.  
“Are you okay?” Peter asked, voice slightly muffled by the blond’s hoodie.  
“Yeah, I’m okay,” Harry nodded smiling when Peter pulled back to look at him.  
The two chuckled at one another before sitting down on the cot in the room.  
“Damn I’m sorry for getting you into this mess Peter,” The blond said as he leant back against the wall.  
“Don’t be,” Peter said shifting closer to him, “I uh I had a nice time tonight. Thanks for cheering me up.”  
“I’m here till Thursday,” the blond joked making Peter giggle.  
After his giggles died down Peter shifted even closer to Harry and lay his head on the blonds shoulder.  
“Hey,” Harry said softly.  
“Hey,” Peter replied just as soft, “did they ask about your bruises?”  
“Yeah, I told them they were from the bastard I have to call my Dad. Miss Detective Angel didn’t believe me though. You?”  
“Same. I told her it was bullies and she looked like she wanted to say more so I glared at her,” Peter explained, “she thought you gave them to me.”  
“Trust me if I gave you bruises they’d be from holding your thighs and hips down.”  
Peter blushed and felt a small shiver go through him at the words, they sounded insanely hot.  
“Is that a threat or a promise?” Peter asked before he could stop himself.  
Harry couldn’t help the shiver that went through him at the question and instead turned his head slightly to kiss the top of Peter’s.  
“Can I ask you something?” Peter spoke up after a few minutes of silence.  
“Sure,” Harry replied, gently resting his head against Peter’s.  
“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to but, why Art and Music?”  
Harry smiled at the pure innocence of the question and the fact someone actually asked him why.  
“Well the Art comes from my Mom and I grew up watching her and learning. Now I have a bunch of completed sketchbooks hidden in my closet,” Harry explained, “the music kinda comes from her too. I mean she was always singing and I did a few lessons as a kid before getting into guitar. It made and still makes me happy, and I wanna make other people happy too.”  
“That’s beautiful,” Peter said, smiling softly.  
“Thanks,” Harry smiled shyly, a small blush on his cheeks, “so what about you, you said about photography?”  
“Yeah. It started at school actually. I wanted a club to join and photography sounded good. I learnt about camera angles and lighting to cause different effects, and honestly I did it just as something to do,” Peter explained with a small smile, “but now I wanna get out there and show people the beauty of the world.”  
“That’s really beautiful Peter,” Harry said with a soft smile.  
“Thanks,” Peter flushed, “I’d show you some stuff but I uh, I threw my phone.”  
“Me too,” Harry said causing them to both laugh.  
It was in that moment hearing Peter’s laughter that Harry knew he was definitely gone for the brunet. It was the light in his eyes and the way his laughter sounded like the best thing in the entire world, it was something Harry wanted to listen to for the rest of his life. 

After a couple of minutes the laughter died down and the two of them sat in silence for a while.  
“God I wish I had my phone on me right now, I’d love to show you some of my stuff,” Harry said softly.  
“Wouldn’t they have taken our phones off us anyway?” Peter asked.  
“Maybe,” Harry agreed, “but still. I mean I don’t usually show people but I really wanna show you.”  
Peter felt his heart warm at that. No-one had ever wanted to show him anything like that before, heck barley anyone ever spoke to him let alone showed him stuff.  
“Could you sing instead?” Peter asked, “you don’t have to if you don’t want too.”  
Harry couldn’t help but smile before clearing his throat and starting to sing. His voice was a melody that Peter wanted to play on repeat forever.  
“I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne’er a fear of drowning,  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you would marry me,  
No scorching sun nor freezing cold  
Will stop me on my journey  
If you will promise me your heart.”  
“And love me for eternity,” Peter couldn’t help but join in.  
Harry simply smiled and stood, gently pulling Peter up and close. He linked his one hand with Peter’s and rest his other on the brunets hip. Peter rest his free hand on Harry’s shoulder.  
The blond started to sing again as he took the lead and the two of them were soon slow waltzing around the room, Peter joining in the singing and trying not to step on the blond’s toes. As the song came to and end the two came to a stop, Harry gently spinning Peter out then back in.  
The two of them ended up nose to nose and lost in each other’s eyes once again.  
The moment was short lived when the door slammed open causing the boys to jump and look over to see Detective Angel standing there.  
“Your parents are here,” she told them with a soft smile.  
The two boys looked at one another and sighed before following her.  
~~  
On the way out the boys were given their found phones and Harry was given his keys and told he’d need to pay a fine to get his truck back. The blond nodded and filled out the paperwork before he was given his wallet they’d found in the glove box.  
Detective Angel then walked them to the front doors and opened one for them, the boys mumbling a thanks as they stepped out into the chilled night air.  
“Aw crap,” Harry moaned when he saw his Dad waiting in his car, facing one way.  
“I am so grounded,” Peter whined, seeing his foster parents waiting in theirs facing the opposite direction.  
The two teens looked at one another wishing the night didn’t have to end yet. They finally found someone to talk to and be themselves around, now they were being ripped apart like Romeo and Juliet.  
“I guess this is goodbye,” Peter said sadly.  
“Never say goodbye. Because goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting,” Harry said.  
“Did you just quote Peter Pan to me,” Peter asked with a small smile.  
“Yes, yes I did,” Harry replied with a grin of his own.  
Peter shook his head fondly and smiled, Harry responding with a cheeky wink.  
In that moment Peter fell.  
It was the way Harry’s smile lit up his whole face and mischief danced in his eyes. Even through all the shit and hurt he’d been through and continued to go through, he still found a reason to smile.  
And damn if Peter didn’t want to kiss him. 

The honking of a car horn made Peter jump and pulled him back to reality. He looked over at Susan who tapped her watch and gave her the one minute signal before turning back to Harry.  
“So if we’re not saying goodbye, what is this then?”  
“Gimme your number and we’ll call it a see you later,” Harry told him.  
“Sounds good,” Peter smiled, pulling out his phone.  
He gave Harry his number and the blond sent a quick text to make sure Peter got his number before leaning over and kissing his cheek.  
“See you later Peter,” he smiled, giving him a wink before heading off to the car.  
“See you later,” Peter said softly with a blush on his cheeks.  
The teen bit his lip with a smile before turning and headed to the car waiting for him.  
“What the hell were you thinking sneaking out like that?” Susan said as soon as Peter got in the back.  
“Relax Susan he’s fine,” Rick said as he pulled onto the road.  
“Fine? Fine? He was arrested for trespassing. What if he’s been hurt what then?”  
Peter ignored her as he sat back and smiled, reading the message from Harry on his phone.  
See you later Peter – Harry  
The brunet sent one back and let himself realise and accept the fact that he’d fallen for someone who was a complete stranger, yet he felt like he’d known them all his life.  
He just hoped he’d see Harry again soon.  
~~  
“I cannot believe you,” Norman growled as soon as Harry climbed into the back, pulling onto the road, “arrested for trespassing and your truck is impounded. You just wait till we get home and you’re paying that fine.”  
Harry leant back in the seat and let his Dad’s words go in one ear and out the other, he really didn’t care at this point.  
The man didn’t scare him.  
Feeling his phone vibrate in his hand Harry looked and smiled at the reply he got from Peter.  
See you later Harry – Peter  
The blond’s smile didn’t leave his face the rest of the car ride home, and it was in that moment that Harry knew.  
He fell in love in the back of a cop car.

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone tell me how I turned a 4 minute 13 second song into a 7,148 word story?


End file.
